


Don't mention it

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your parents never had children, chances are you won't either. --Dick Cavett [03/27/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mention it

## Don't mention it

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I think they're mine. I think they're mine. I think they're mine. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

At first she didn't hear the knock on the door, but it finally broke her concentration. With a frown she opened the door. The man on the other side was in the process of writing a note, and he seemed surprised to see her. "Sorry. I didn't think anyone was home." 

"I was meditating." 

"Uh huh." 

She sighed. Obviously this man didn't even know what meditation was. 

"I'm sorry to have, uh, interrupted. I just wanted to drop off this present for Jim." 

She smiled. "For the wedding?" 

"Yeah. Thanks, Ms.?" 

"Sandburg." 

"Oh hey, congratulations. Jim's a great guy. Tell him I'll call later." 

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Yo, Cap. Congratulations. I heard you got married again, but I almost didn't believe it." 

"Well, you know, Blair proposed and I couldn't say no." 

"One of those modern types. Still keeping the name too, looks like. What was it? Sandburg? Jewish?" 

"Sort of." 

"So listen. I dropped off a present with the missus, earlier. Think I interrupted something . . . mediation?" 

"What? Oh no, meditation." 

"Whatever. You sure picked a looker though. Great legs." 

"Um, thanks. I'll uh, pass that on." 

"Later, Cap." 

"Bye, Frank." 

Jim put down the phone, a little surprised that Frank Weaver would be saying that kind of thing about Blair. 

"Who was that?" Blair asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

"Frank Weaver. You met him earlier apparently. He thinks you have great legs." 

They both looked down at Blair's legs sticking out from under his robe. Short, hairy, and whiter than milk. 

Blair smirked. "Obviously he's not a Sentinel. When did we meet?" 

"Today. He said he dropped off a wedding present." 

"I wasn't even here today. I was running errands all day." 

"Huh. That's strange." 

"Well, who do we know with great legs?" 

Jim ran through most of the people at the station and their friends. "Naomi? It had to be. Frank said he interrupted whoever meditating, and Naomi's got great legs." 

"Yeah. Wait a minute. That's my mother you're talking about." 

"Relax Chief. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's married, and Daniella would kick the crap out of him for even looking at another woman." 

"I'm talking about you. You really think she has great legs?" 

Jim looked around but there was no escape. "Uh, maybe?" 

"Maybe?" Blair said dangerously. 

"You're mother is a beautiful woman, but not as beautiful as you are?" He looked at Blair out of the corner of his eye, hoping that he'd saved himself. 

Blair laughed. "No wonder you were single so long." 

Jim laughed as well, relieved to have dodged a potential bullet. "At least until you made an honest man out of me." 

"Yeah, me and my great legs." 

* * *

End Don't mention it by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
